


Lemon Hot 3: Operation Fuck or Get Fucked

by pr3tty_g1rl5



Series: When Life Gives You Lemons [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom rey, Every time I go to Add Tags it's like I didn't even write the fic my brain is so awful, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Overload, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/pseuds/pr3tty_g1rl5
Summary: When Kylo said “I have plans for tonight,” she didn’t imagine it would be video games. She thought it was sex. Her hair is curled. She has fucking eyeliner on.Damn it, it’s still gonna be sex if she has anything to say.------Rey takes charge of her boys.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylux
Series: When Life Gives You Lemons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991992
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Lemon Hot 3: Operation Fuck or Get Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> this work was loosely inspired by one of my fave yuri on ice fics! Meaning I read that one, wanted to write something about the boys playing video games together, and voila! Fic linked down at the bottom. 
> 
> also don't @ me for the name of this fic ok everyone who usually helps me pick names is currently out of order and it's supposed to be a spoof on video game sequel names
> 
> EnJOY

“When is it going to be warm again,” Rey whines, throwing her head back onto Hux’s shoulder on the couch. “I’m tired of watching you guys play halo or whatever the fuck this is. I’d rather go fuck in the freezing pool than spend one more minute watching this stupid game.” 

At the obscenity leaving Rey’s mouth, Kylo perks up, eyes lifting off the tv screen for a moment to rest on her anguished face. 

“This isn’t Halo, you ignorant child,” Hux says, his eyes flickering across the display, fingers flying over buttons.

“I’m literally older than you.” Rey digs her toes into Kylo’s thigh through his fucking frumpy sweats. Why is he clothed. What are they doing. 

“It’s Streetfighter, Rey,” Kylo says, his gaze already wandering back to the tv. 

“We’re only halfway done with this round Rey, and then we’ll put it up, I promise.” Hux bites his lip and punches some buttons more aggressively than a moment ago. 

Rey pulls back and looks at both boys. They’re clad in two gross pairs of Kylo’s sweats. Kylo, by virtue of size, looks fine in them. Not as good as a speedo. But fine. The shitty stained sweatshirt is a little less so, but Rey supposes it could be worse. The only thing the sweatshirt says is “Dirty Thirty” in cheesy scroll font. It’s not as disgusting as some of the other shit Kylo wears. Hux on the other hand. How many days have they been here? He’s got on a pair of Kylo’s sweats that are drowning him. An enormous sweatshirt with arrows pointing to both shoulders atop comic sans font that reads “Leg Rests.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. How did Hux let Kylo put him in that shit. He looks like a child. 

On the other hand, Rey brought her own stuff from home to wear. She’s got on a tastefully slutty, fitted nightgown with a silky robe over top of it. When Kylo said “I have plans for tonight,” she didn’t imagine it would be video games. She thought it was sex. Her hair is curled. She has fucking eyeliner on.

Damn it, it’s still gonna be sex if she has anything to say. What the fuck is wrong with Hux—he has a teenage libido. Why is he not all over her in this getup?

With a huff, Rey stands. Carefully languid, she stretches, arching her back. The tv drones on, and Kylo gasps and Hux shushes him. Rolling her eyes, Rey lifts her hair up in her hands and lets it fall back over her neck and shoulders. The curls tumble and tousle pleasantly. 

Nothing. 

“I’m gonna go upstairs and get my strap-on,” she declares, hunching her shoulders and frowning. “When I come back, I’m gonna peg somebody. You guys decide who.” 

The game pauses and Kylo yells at the screen out of what seems to be instinct before he looks over at Rey and Hux, who are staring at each other. Hux has hunched over, his controller in his lap and his eyes wide. 

“Looks like we have a winner, boys,” Rey says with a grin, bounding up the stairs. “Small, medium, or large?” 

“M-medium, please—” Hux calls weakly after her. 

“What just happened,” Kylo says, and then there’s a thump and Kylo yelps. “Ow, fine, okay, can we start again?” 

She doesn’t have panties on, so she doesn’t bother to strap up yet. She’d rather let Hux watch. It takes a minute of rummaging in the sex toy drawer beside Kylo’s bed (below his advice column collection, even thinking about it makes Rey chuckle fondly) before Rey locates the glass dildo she’s searching for. 

And of course it’s dirty, so she has to go and wash it in hot water for a few minutes to make sure it isn’t disgusting or that she’s gonna give Hux ass germs from Kylo or whatever. Then she looks into the mirror and decides she wants some lipstick on, so she hums and hahs over a few of the colors sitting on Kylo’s counter before putting on a deep burgundy. 

But now she looks too good, so she has to take a selfie. And the lighting isn’t so great in this bathroom for selfies, so she goes into Kylo’s room and draws the curtains, turns on his bedside lamp and poses on the bed, letting the robe slip off one shoulder while she bites her red bottom lip. 

Damn, if she wanted to sell pictures, she could _sell pictures_. It doesn’t quite appeal to her, though. The only eyes she needs on hers are her boys’ eyes. But she’ll save this one picture for a rainy day when Hux and Kylo need teasing at work. 

By the time she comes back downstairs with lube, the glass dildo, and her strap entourage, Kylo and Hux are engrossed again and the music is rising in a way that indicates a shit ton of yelling is about to take place. 

Rey takes her time by the side of the tv, knowing that neither of the boys is really watching yet. She fluffs her hair, dabs a smudge of the lipstick off the corner of her mouth. She sighs loudly, adjusting the silk robe until it’s falling off her shoulders and then, slowly, slowly, fluttering to the floor. 

This catches Hux’s eyes. He’s got his lip in his teeth again, and she can tell he’s really really into whatever is happening on screen. The watery blue of his eyes—watery because of the constant glare of the screen this weekend—is flickering back and forth from the screen to her. 

“What the fuck, Hux, don’t make this easy for me, goddammit, I almost had you there,” Kylo grunts, looking over at Hux and then sparing Rey a moment of his gaze as well. 

It doesn’t faze him at all. “Chicks don’t like an easy kill, Hux, I’m telling you.” 

“Is that right,” Rey says, rucking her nightgown up over her thighs and beginning the process of strapping herself up. Halfway through she is struggling to see over the fabric of her nightgown but what the fuck is she here for if she just takes it off?? 

With a flick of her head to toss her curls out of the way, she sets the hem of the gown into her teeth and uses her newfound line of vision to tighten the straps around her hips and thighs. She grunts as she pulls a bit harder to get it just the way she likes and Hux makes a sharp noise on the couch.

Ah, there it is. Rey grins wicked, all lipstick and teeth and spit-soaked nightgown. The barest bottom

of her tits are visible, the small swells peachy and flushed. It must be quite a sight for a little fox. 

The lube is resting on the entertainment center, near the corner of the screen, and when she grabs it to slick the dildo up after she inserts it, she can feel a pair of eyes on her. Alright then. _Snick_ goes the cap and she cups her hand under the glass while she dumps a glob of lube onto it, then pours the excess over and cups the other hand under. The glimmer from the tv catches the clear glass attractively as it slicks up. 

Rey carefully avoids making eye contact with Hux when she starts to stroke the dildo like it’s her own cock. Kylo is beginning to make disgruntled noises about Hux’s game play, however, so it’s not like she really needs to look at him to know what his face looks like. 

Glazed, probably. Distracted. He’s probably doing that weird thing he did all summer where his gaze flickers back and forth from her legs to Kylo’s face, to make sure he wasn’t going to die for looking. 

Now the danger of death is a bit more imminent—Kylo is repeatedly murdering Hux’s character and then immediately starting a new match, giving Hux no time to protest or quit. He’s also yelling out insults, heckling Hux, and smashing buttons with gusto. 

Of course, nothing else is moving at all—he could be in a coma if it weren’t for his motor mouth and fidgety fingers. He’s not even looking at either of them. 

Damn Hux for bringing his gaming system over to Kylo’s house last summer. Like Kylo needed another undortunate obsession! 

Rey saunters towards Hux, probably dripping lube everywhere, but oh well. He’s watching her approach out of the corner of his eyes—or is he watching her approach and gaming out of the corner of his eyes? 

“Can you take those god awful sweats off for me, little fox?” 

Hux fumbles with the controller and the waistband of his pants, pushing them down far enough to use his toes to work them all the way down to the floor on both legs in turn. 

“What the fuck, Hux, you just SAT there, what the fuck are you doing—” Kylo says, reaching over to shove at Hux’s shoulder. He pushes too hard and Hux falls off the couch with his sweats tangled around his ankles. 

He’s kneeling. Rey’s cock is right in front of his face. 

“Hello there, little fox,” she says, slipping her fingers around the cock and sliding them to the base. With her eyes on Hux’s rapt face, she pushes the base of the cock out of the way and dips a finger into her pussy. When it slides in easy, she pushes another beside it, curling them to gather her slickness. 

Hux’s eyes are wide, only occasionally flipping back to the tv now, his fingers moving half-heartedly on the controller. 

He gasps when Rey pulls the slick out of her and taps it onto his mouth, a wordless command. He opens his mouth obediently and she wipes her pussy juices all over his waiting tongue, groaning as he closes his mouth around it and sucks hard at her fingers. 

With a pained groan she pulls her fingers out of his mouth and threads her hands into his hair. 

“Fucking suck my cock, little fox,” she says, and shoves his mouth onto the dildo. 

A thud cuts through the sounds of the tv as Hux drops the controller in favor of gripping Rey’s thighs. 

“Goddammit Hux, you paused the—” Kylo says, and then he looks over. 

Really looks over. 

“Fuck, oh my god. You two are. Ridiculous. Could it not wait?” 

Rey narrows her eyes and Hux gags as she sinks her cock down his throat again. 

“No, actually, it couldn’t. You’ve been literally playing for hours. I’m dying of boredom. My pussy is going to shrivel with disuse.” 

“We just had—we have not been playing for—shit, is that the burgundy lipstick?” 

Hux moans and his cock bobs between his thighs. 

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Rey says, tossing her hair as well. 

“Baby…” Kylo says, the controller falling lax in his lap as he looks her over. Really _looks_. “You look so fucking delicious, how did I not notice? What time is it?” 

“Fucking 11 pm for your information, you fucking idiot.” 

“Fuck, it is not.” 

Hux moans piteously, his hands clenching around Rey’s thighs, digging into the straps as he sucks her cock further and further down his throat with each thrust of Rey’s hips. He pulls off on the next opportunity and confirms the time for Kylo.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Rey says, her voice haughty and arrogant. As if she doesn’t care. “Feel free to continue playing until 2 am or you know, until the world falls down. If I know one thing it’s that chicks _love_ when their boyfriends blow off sex for Streetfighter. Stick that in your cosmopolitan magazine and smoke it or whatever.” 

A cruel smile stretches across her face and she pulls Hux’s poor tear-streaked face off her glass cock. 

“Turn around, little fox. Pick up that controller. We can’t disappoint daddy—he wants you to keep playing! Kick his ass for me, while I fuck yours.” 

Once she raises his hips up, Rey takes the lube and squirts it directly onto Hux’s asshole. When he hisses and looks back, she just pinches his skinny ass cheek. 

Stretching him is a perfunctory task. He’s not a newbie at this, not since last summer, and now that it’s Christmas break and they’ve just been sleeping and having sex and playing video games constantly, he’s pretty much already stretched. The only reason she does it at all is because of the way he moans and arches his back like a fucking animal when she hits his prostate with her slippery fingers. 

Kylo is playing again, half-heartedly, while trying to watch Rey and Hux. Kylo’s distraction is the only reason Hux isn’t being obliterated again—he’s is utterly useless and his fingers lag across the buttons while Rey lines up the dildo and pushes against his hole. 

Between the three of them, only Kylo is old enough to have really trained himself to respond in a certain way, sexually. He tends to bite his noises back, used to being forced to cum quietly in dorm rooms or awkward masturbatory situations. Rey (and Hux) can get him to let go and wail, but it takes distraction. Not that it’s a problem. His pained grunts and stuttered groans and hissed curses are plenty sexy. 

Hux, however, is delicious. Young. Hadn’t masturbated on his own much until Rey and Kylo got a hold of him. He’s loud, all the time, about everything. It’s like he can’t stop himself from crying out every time anyone touches him anywhere, and it’s especially lovely watching the dildo force its way inside his pink, pink ass while he moans like he’s being fucked senseless. Rey rolls her eyes and bites her lip. She’s going slowly. She isn't hurting him. He’s just a drama queen. 

Having watched Kylo do this many times and having pegged both her boys many times as well, Rey knows how to hit Hux’s prostate. 

So she doesn’t. 

She waits. Thrusts shallowly. 

Every shallow push of her hips takes Hux’s voice up a notch, like the dial of a speaker turned slowly, slowly, slowly. 

“Fuck, Rey, please,” he says, looking over his shoulder at her with a bright pink flush on his cheeks, enhanced by the glow of the tv. 

“Please what? I’m letting you play with Kylo. That’s what you two wanted to do tonight.” 

Hux groans as she glides in and then stops. And then on an exhale lets her hips slip just a little bit further, a hair more. 

“Rey, we get it. We get it! You want some attention. We’re being stupid boys. Video games are bad.” 

Rey chuckles and throws Kylo a dark look. He is looking at her, surprisingly, his eyes wide with reverence. 

“Video games are not bad, Hux. And I don’t begrudge you time playing. Five hours playing? Maybe.” 

“Oh hush, you grumpy baby, you’re mad at us for playing instead of giving you orgasms.” Kylo hasn’t paused the game but neither of the characters is moving at all. 

“Aw, Kylo is feeling left out, little fox. Can you make him feel better?” 

Hux gulps, putting his controller down. “Come here?”

Kylo tosses his controller and scrambles over to where Hux is on his knees. Ah, there’s her big, gangly goof.

Little keening whines are being punched out of Hux’s throat as Rey shoves the strap in over and over. His fingers are shaking as he pulls Kylo’s sweats down over the leaking, shining length of his cock. 

“God, if I had known,” Rey says, breathless from the effort of her movement and also from the unrelenting pressure of the strap on her clit. “If I had known what a little cockslut you were back at that first pool party.” 

Kylo groans and covers his face with his hands. His cock jumps. Hux licks his lips. He really is a cockslut. 

“If I had known, I would have taken you upstairs and we would have had you then, fuck,” Rey says. Kylo bites the back of his knuckles as Hux wraps his trembling lips around the head of his dick. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum right now,” Kylo says, his fists clenching into Hux’s fiery hair. 

“You’d better not.” Rey stops her hips. “Stop, Hux. Don’t touch him.”

Hux sniffles and holds back a sob. “Rey! Please!” 

“No. This is mine. I am the Daddy right now, and you’ll do what I say. And I don’t want you to cum yet. Either of you. Pick up your controllers and play a round. I’ll wait.” 

Neither of them moves. So Rey starts to pull out. 

“Wait! No—okay! Fuck, Kylo, can you—just,”

Kylo retrieves the controllers, his hard cock bobbing comically between his thighs. The two boys play a slow, half-hearted game and Rey remains still. Hux has his elbows resting on Kylo’s bare thigh, his ass up with the strap halfway in. 

As soon as the screen saying Kylo has won pops up, Rey slams her hips into Hux. 

“Put your—put your cock in his mouth,” she says to Kylo, waving her free hand around. 

The controllers clatter again and Kylo is gripping the sides of Hux’s face to shove his cock inside the wet heat of his mouth. Hux moans and Rey begins to fuck into him again, hitting his prostate hard and fast. The sudden sensation is clearly startling to him and he starts making pitiful, pathetic noises. 

“Rey—” Hux moans between Kylo’s thrusts, his voice broken. She’s not usually this rough with him unless they’re role-playing (Kylo’s favorite pastime), and his knees are getting carpet burned, definitely. As far as Rey can tell, Hux’s mouth is just slack and Kylo is wasting no time pushing his cock in and out, still holding onto Hux’s cheeks for leverage. 

Rey is small, it’s true. Smaller than both of her lovers. Hux is lithe but he’s tall, almost as tall as Kylo. And Kylo—well, he’s built like a fucking brick shithouse. 

Rey feels like a little, twitching rabbit between the two of them sometimes. They gather her up between them and put her on their cocks and make her shake and cum over and over and Rey loves it. Rey loves it when they gang up on her. 

But not right now. Right now she is in control. Right now she has a fierce grip on Hux’s hips and her every thrust pushes him into Kylo’s mouth. Her years on the swim team have toned her abdominal muscles perfectly for just this moment. Both her boys are grunting and whining, unraveling under her clever care. 

Unsurprisingly Hux starts to lose it first. Kylo isn’t giving him a chance to speak, but Rey can feel his toes flexing against her calves, can feel his back arching, his hips rolling into her faster. Her poor little fox keens and moans and it makes Kylo hunch over as well, muscles tightening in that way that means he’s going to cum soon, too. 

“I didn’t tell either of you fucking naughty boys that you could cum, did I?” 

Both of them turn their faces to her. Hux has tear tracks down his face, Kylo’s cock still between his spit-slicked lips. Kylo looks anguished—it makes Rey laugh. She knows Kylo gets off on having his orgasms controlled. Just hinting to him that he’ll have to be granted permission is enough to put him on the edge of his climax instantly, and this is no different. 

In fact, it’s enough to make him cum without warning, and he shoves his cock as far down Hux’s throat as he can and groans long and low in a way that makes Rey shiver. 

Combined with the pressure of the dildo hitting her clit, she finds herself close as well. A few more careful grinding thrusts into Hux and she’s there, she’s there, she’s—

 _Oh, god_ , she’s cumming harder than she expected, her toes clenching away from the carpet as she moans and moans and moans. Hux loses it when she grinds into him the last time, firm and slow. He chokes around Kylo’s cock, which stubbornly refuses to go soft for a few minutes every time he cums. 

Predictably, the coughing makes Kylo jerk. 

“Fuck, Hux, fuck, fuck!” 

A sort of tense gurgling comes from Hux, and he pushes at Kylo’s thighs, forcing himself back onto Rey’s strap in his effort to get away. It makes Hux yelp and the pressure against Rey’s clit makes her whine. 

They do their best to disentangle, Kylo clutching at Hux’s jaw as he pulls out, massaging the edge of it tenderly. Rey pulls the strap out of Hux, quickly, like ripping a bandaid off, giggling a bit at his hiss of displeasure. 

Hux immediately collapses once he’s free from the cock in his ass and the cock in his mouth. His face presses to the carpet and his eyes close as he breathes deep. Kylo however, is looking anywhere but at Rey, still kneeling in the position he’d been in while he fucked Hux’s mouth. 

“I see your sheepish face over there,” Rey says, an eyebrow raised. 

Kylo honest to god blushes, looking like an enormous, ridiculous bear of a man with the reddest face on earth. 

“I’m such an ass sometimes,” Kylo says, scrubbing a large hand over his face. “I didn’t even realize how long we were playing, Rey, I’m sorry.” 

Rey laughs. “I got what I needed, don’t worry.” 

This makes Kylo raise an eyebrow. “Got what you needed, huh?”

Hux is still breathing deep, but he reaches a hand out to rub at Kylo’s thigh. Kylo covers Hux’s hand with his own, and clears his throat, blushing fresh again. 

“I want to eat your pussy, Rey.” His voice is a bit too loud, and it’s such a lovely reminder of Kylo’s unending awkwardness, despite the large body of sexual experience he’s gained with Rey and now Hux. 

Rey’s poor pussy pulses, her clit aching a bit already. 

“Wait—” Hux lifts his head from the carpet. “Wanna help.” 

“Mmm, you wanna eat her ass or help me eat her pussy?” 

Hux groans. “How am I getting hard again, fuck!” 

Rey cackles, leaning down to smack Hux’s ass with the flat of her palm, laughing harder as he yelps. Rey can only imagine how that carpet rubbing against his dick felt. She didn’t even know he came. 

She’s not too worried, though, because she knows he’s caught a bit of the pain slut bug from Kylo. 

“How about we both eat her pussy,” Hux says, groaning as he lifts himself off the floor onto his knees. Kylo grins, and the sight of his sharp canines makes Rey shiver with anticipation. 

Kylo moves quickly with a growl. He takes Rey’s hips and spreads her legs, wrestling the straps off her hips so that he can access her pussy. Once he has them free (several moments later, with much giggling from Rey and Hux), he rolls onto his back and settles Rey on his mouth. She rips off her nightgown before he starts, grimacing at the way her sweat has the silk sticking to her skin. 

Kylo’s tongue is immediately probing through her labia for her clit and Rey gasps and clutches at Kylo’s thighs for stability. Kylo’s tongue flicks back and forth over her labia above her clit and every time her labia bounces back and forth Rey closes her eyes and gasps. Her hips dip down, desperate for more. She just wants his tongue on her clit. She can’t stand this teasing.

Hux crawls over and kisses Kylo’s forehead tenderly; Rey can hear the soft smack of his lips. And then he brings his mouth to Rey’s pussy, rubbing the flat of his tongue along the opening there. 

Two tongues. One digging between the meat of her labia to lap at her clit, the other rubbing around and just inside the entrance of her pussy. 

It’s not the first time they’ve ever done this, but it’s still overwhelming and Rey can never hold off her first orgasm for long. Kylo opens his mouth and licks firmly at her clit and Hux dips his tongue inside of her and Rey clenches her hands onto Kylo’s thighs and cries out. 

That’s number one. The next time, Rey comes with Hux’s tongue circling her entrance and Kylo sucking her clit in soft pulses. She screams and digs her nails into Kylo’s legs. 

Number three is with Hux’s slick fingers rubbing at her ass and Kylo tracing tiny circles right on her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

They make her cum so many times that she falls limp onto Kylo’s leg, her damp cheeks pressed to the hair on his skin as she sobs and comes for the last time with Hux’s clean fingers inside of her and Kylo’s and Hux’s tongues rubbing on either side of her swollen clit. 

Are the boys trying to make her forget about the day of video gaming? Yes. Did Rey care? No. Not with her muscles trembling and her throat sore from moaning and crying, her clit just on the sensitive side of painful. 

She’s nearly delirious by the time the boys put her between them and take turns pushing their cocks inside her sore pussy. Kylo’s cock works into her tight pussy, pumping slow and heavy a couple of times before he’s extracting the whole length and Hux, pressed to Kylo’s side, takes his turn. Hux’s length slides through her slick and pushes against the sweet, tender spots deep inside of her for a few thrusts and then he pulls all the way out and Kylo is pushing in. 

It’s not enough to make her cum and they know that. They know she can’t handle an orgasm right now, so they’re filling her slow, teasing, making her feel all of it without overstimulating her.

Rey throws her head back, nails digging into the soft carpet by her hips. 

“F-fuck,” she says, as Kylo bottoms out and grinds against her in circles. “I’m—Kylo—“

“Shhhhh,” Hux says. “We know, pretty girl, we know, just feel it.” 

She whimpers and Hux leans up to kiss along the sweaty length of her throat until he’s capturing her lips in a kiss as slow and sensual as the movements of Kylo’s hips. 

She won’t cum like this, but that’s not enough to stop her body from trying. She’s building to a climax excruciatingly slowly, caught on each step to the peak for an agonizing amount of time, unsure of whether she’ll reach the top. 

“Huuuuuuuuhh,” She whines as Hux pushes in and begins circling his hips the same way Kylo had been. 

This time it’s Kylo who captures her mouth, swallowing her groans and licking at her tongue. 

And if his hand sneaks down to pluck at one of Rey’s swollen, blushy nipples? Well, Rey’s got too much rattling around in her mind to really notice anything except the sudden spike in pleasure. 

It makes her gasp—it makes her gasp and all of a sudden her body is skipping all the steps and cumming instantly, a long, slow, drawn out thing that makes her whole body tremble. 

Kylo kisses her through it and Hux keeps grinding those circles, drawing it out as long as he can. 

He cums with a grunt, stilling inside her and then pulling out so that Kylo can push in, his eyes closing as he feels the tacky cum from Hux slicking his way. 

it takes him two slow, steady thrusts and he’s cumming too, ever the same teenage boy when it comes to his stamina. 

Rey has tears tracking down her face, her fingers and toes numb from cumming so hard and so long. 

Kylo and Hux lay down on either side of her and wrap their arms around her, stroking hands down her sweaty body. 

“Fuck, you guys,” she says when she’s got her breath back. 

The sound has them all giggling. 

Kylo catches his breath and the gentleness in his hands as he scoops her up leaves Rey breathless again. He carries Rey upstairs, Hux trailing behind with a mass of blankets in his arms. 

There are so many steps, dammit. Kylo’s arms are secure, but she can feel him breathing hard. When he finally pushes the bedroom door open with his hip, Rey breathes a sign of relief. 

He washes her off in his bathroom, wiping the cum and sweat off her legs and belly. Hux borrows the washcloth to do the same. 

They settle in Kylo’s bed—a King, but more than big enough for the three of them considering Rey is still as small as she was a summer and a half ago. It’s cold outside and Kylo keeps the heat down so they can snuggle close, Hux’s arm slipping around Rey’s waist and Kylo’s chest her pillow. It feels cozy. It feels good. 

Who would have thought, a year and a half ago when she stepped out of Patty’s car, that she’d be here now? Happier than she’s ever been. Kylo feels like home. Hux fits right between them, a puzzle piece with smooth edges. 

She has dreams that she hasn’t told Kylo about, though a part of her knows he has the same ones often as well. She dreams of little black haired babies, cooing and giggling, falling asleep in Kylo’s arms after a bottle. She dreams of curly-haired toddlers running on chubby legs after their daddy, a beaming Kylo scooping them up and tossing them into the air. Hux is there too, and sometimes the babies are crimson haired, with pretty blue eyes. 

She dreams, sometimes blushing, of her belly swollen, Kylo supporting her as she rocks on his cock. Hux sucking at her tits and rubbing her clit. 

The best thing about these dreams is that there’s plenty of _time_ for them. They have all the time in the world. 

In the morning Hux—a surprisingly good cook—will make breakfast. Kylo will make her tea, will kiss her cheek and let her eat on his lap. They’ll probably come back up to bed after that and fool around a bit. It’s a luxury they don’t get when all three of them are working or in school. For now, they’re in a little cocoon of happiness and sex. 

Rey burrows into the blankets and smiles as she drifts off. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this is your regular Sex PSA from kara: please wash toys that have been in your butt before you 1) put them in a vagina, or 2) put them in another butt 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354549?view_adult=true
> 
> there's really minimal similarities between my fic and this fic but it's just such a good fic that I think everyone should read it.


End file.
